Bullet screen messages refers to the presentation of both a video and the comments on it on the same screen. The Comments shown by strings of words are being displayed real-time as a video is being played, so that comments are highly related to the video content in real time, with which scroll on the screen look like bullets, those comments are named bullet screen. And a viewer, when watching the video, can watch bullet screen messages sent by himself/herself or other viewers.
Yet Social networks are widely used to share information among friends or even strangers. Increasingly, people share indications that they “like” particular content, such as web pages, songs, etc. The present disclosure concerns, in some respects, extending concepts of social networks and even “liking” to the realm of a single statement created by other people. Thus social functions could be applied to bullet screen messages system.